Nursery of Hearts
by warhammers
Summary: Instead of harvesting the souls of the children, they were all dragged into the depths of a lab to find a new solution. Asgore grows impatient so it might be best not to venture to where he can see you. Soft comfort story filled with scattered encounters of a medical nature.


The gloves were a little baggy on his bony fingers. They made funny noises when his fingers rubbed against each other. He caught your smirk, "Oh, you like that huh?" He turned his back to you and shuffled over to the counter. You heard him squirt some lotion somewhere. Skeletons didn't need to moisturize, right? When he turned to face you again, you saw how smug he was. Bringing his hands together, you were introduced to a new way to imitate flatulence. It was messed up. And completely hilarious. You shook with violent inner laughter and he raised the bone where his eyebrows would be with amusement, his grin growing wide. "I knew you had it in you." Your eyes brimmed with tears and you raised a hand to cover your mouth, jerking in silent delight. "why not let it out? huh?"  
He poured some kind of sterile jelly into the bagginess of his gloves and slowly squashed his palms together. They farted gloriously and spurted up the arms of his lab coat. You were going to implode. Doubling over from the ab workout you were getting, you let out a screech.  
Well.  
When you fell back, you saw how sans' eyes were starry and he had a laugh bubbling up his throat as well. He shook with it but then relaxed into a cool demeanor before things could escalate any further. That wasn't at all what he had expected but he would take it. "this is starting to get unsanitary, kid. how do you expect me to work if I'm just gonna smother you with lotion."  
"Guess that means you don't need to work at all"  
Sans looked over to you and straightened up. Well it was fun while it lasted. "right, then."  
He peeled the gloves off and slapped them into a trash can one by one. Even when they weren't on his hands, they could still make funny sounds. But then again, you were willing to get distracted by anything to forget about what was going to happen. Sans had stopped moving so you raised your head and found him grinning at you the same way again. Maybe you weren't done messing around just yet. You were starting to perk up but then realized what he wanted to do as soon as the space between you was closed. He had his hands splayed all over your face, smearing jelly and lotion goop onto your eyelids and even some on your hair. You weren't having as much fun as he was. You tried leaning back on the table and even slipping off the edge but then, once he had finished cleaning his hands on your face, he had you. Lifting you from under your arms, finding your pits and tickling them incessantly. You were trapped in fits of laughter and a goopy face and it was ridiculous. Every time you took a quick breath, the lotion threatened to go up your nostrils.  
When you grew weak and were beginning to tear up again, he switched the tickle attack into a few solid pats on your sides. After pulling away, you knew that was all you were getting. But you were thankful. If it was Alphys dealing with you, you don't know if you'd be able to sleep that night.  
You were tired, hanging limp on the bed. Sans had taken off his coat and washed up his entire arm. The soap bubbles would hang on his bones and some made a film between the gap on his arms. You can use him as a giant bubble blower, you thought, and let your eyes close. Imagining him dipping his arms and legs in bubble fluid and running around a park making skelebubbles made you yawn. Maybe you were already starting to dream. It's always hard to tell. In your haze, you felt thin fingers grasp your arm to move it lightly before pressing on your wrist. You didn't bother opening your eyes. It's a shame they couldn't run around a park in the sun. That's one of the first things everyone will have to do when you get out. Papyrus could zoom around with you on his back. You wanted to chase after sans as the air blew bubbles from between his arms. He would try so hard not to let you pop any. But you'd run after faster until you fell out of breath onto the grass, giggling. You can get tossed by Undyne to see the clouds.. and..  
The hands were still shifting you around and placing things on you. Your face was wiped clean. It was starting to become a part of the dream too. A field of bright yellow blooms popping out around you from the cloud's surface. One of them speaks to you sweetly and you nod your head. A cool hand touches your cheek.


End file.
